Kura of the Strawhat Pirates
by LilPrincess95
Summary: Kura was floating out at sea and comes across another boat with a certain strawhat wearing boy. After surviving a giant whirlpool she joins him on the adventure to find the One Piece. A character insert, if you're wondering.
1. Kura Meets Strawhat

One Piece OC Story Part one

OC Info: Name: Kura Age: 17 Devil Fruit: yes appearance:  
>Hair: Straight with one curl on the right side of her face, waist length, dark sky blue.<br>Skin: Pale Eyes: Dark red.  
>Taller than Luffy but shorter than Zoro.<br>Personality: almost the complete opposite of her name. She isn't a fan of fighting but will fight along side her friends in a heartbeat.  
>Weapon: a scythe that is as large as she is. her devil fruit allows her to create any weapon for herself but she likes the scythe the best. Her fighting style is similar to a dance.<br>Clothes: Wears black jean shorts that go half way down her thighs, a light blue tank top with a white jacket over it. The jacket only goes half way down her torso and to her elbows. She wears it with the front open. She wears striped figure less gloves (the same three colors as the rest of her outfit) on each hand. Kura wears brown knee high lace up boots with white socks under them.

Now that that is done on to the story!  
>"Talking"<br>'Thinking'

Up and down, up and down. Kura's little boat sways in the middle of nowhere and she is out of food and water. 'Great I shouldn't have left with such a small boat' Kura was laying in the bottom of her tiny rowboat making the boat looked abandoned. "Ugh! Hungry!" She screamed to nobody in particular. About an hour later she could of swore she heard a laugh. 'Now I'm going crazy...?' She asked herself, she was answered by her boat coming into contact with another boat.

She sat straight up and looked around, coming face to face with a boy about her age with a big grin on his face and a scar under his left eye. "Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Future King of the Pirates" Kura's face was one of WTH? He laughed at her expression. "Your weird"

Ignoring that last comment "I'm Kura, nice..to..meet you?" Her anger wasn't very well hidden. 'Maybe he has some food that I could take...wait did he say future Pirate King? So he's a pirate...great'

"Do you have any food?" Luffy was out of food too...

"No I don't..." He pouted a little but seemed to forget about it.

"Ah, what a nice day..." He looked to their left. There. Was. A Giant. Whirlpool. What a huge whirlpool how careless of me. There's no one else around us, It'll be really bad if this boat gets wrecked and on top of that I can't even swim."

"You're a pirate and you can't swim..?" 'Is that really the only thing I noticed...' "Wait a second a giant whirlpool? AHH!" She quickly climbed into Luffy's boat as her's was caught in the whirlpool. Luffy just keeps on talking.

"Wait a minute. It doesn't really matter if I know how to swim in a situation like this." He looked around the boat stopping at the empty barrel that he had been leaning on. "Hmm...That will work!"  
>He started climbing into the barrel and grabbed Kura.<p>

"You got to be kidding me..." She looked to the whirlpool then back to Luffy. "Fine" The two crammed into the barrel 'I can't believe this is happening...' There wasn't much room for them but thanks to Luffy being rubber they were able to fit. Kura made a note to self to ask him about that after they were out of this mess.

There was a lot of tossing and turning and Luffy fell asleep, while Kura wanted fresh air and room to move. The barrel hit something hard, Kura was about to try and get out but the lid was stuck and then she heard footsteps. She held her breath as the barrel was rolled (She was getting a bit dizzy)

"What? You're saying that barrel of sake got washed up on shore Coby?" The voice was deep.

"Y-yes. There seems to be something inside it. What should we do with it?" This voice 'Coby' sounded much younger and a little scared.

"Great! Let's all drink it together!"

"But if the captain finds out we'll be.."

"She won't find out!" Kura noted that there were four voices, three men and the boy who had found the barrel. "We're the only one cleaning the wine cellar so only us and stupid Coby will know about this."

"You're right."

"You know what to do right Coby?"

"Of..of course! I haven't seen anything!" Que nervous laughter. "S-so please don't beat me..."

Luffy started to wake up. He started to stand up. "Luffy wait don't!" "AHHHHH! What a nice nap that was! Looks like I'm saved! I thought I was going to die too! HAHAHAHA!" He then notices the people in the room. "Who are you?"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!"

"Why would someone be coming out of a wine barrel?"

"What the hell are you doing Luffy!" She punched him in the head. Coby mutters something along the lines of "There's another one" from across the room.

"Stop slacking off!" A iron mace went through the building sending the barrel that Kura and Luffy was in into the forest and knocking out some of the guys who had been in the room.  
>_<p>

"Um are you alright? Did you get hurt? You got knocked pretty far."

While Luffy answers Coby Kura tries to get out of the barrel "I'm fine just a little surprised that's all. I'm Luffy. What is this place?" Kura punched him in the head again still saying ow.

"This is the breeding ground of the pirate "Iron Club Alvida" I'm a caretaker of this ship. My name is Coby."

"I'm Kura" She was now standing and so was Luffy.

"I see. Actually that's not important. Do you have a small boat? Mine along with her's" he pointed at Kura "got caught in a whirlpool."

"Whirlpool? You were caught in a whirlpool!"

"Yeah, that whirlpool was scary."

"You didn't act scared at all Luffy"

"A normal person would've died already. You..you want a small boat? Well I have one but..." Coby showed them his boat. It was pitiful.

"A coffin?" Kura punched him again (she now knows that it doesn't hurt him so she can hit him as hard as she wants)

"That's a boat I built secretly for two years."

"Two years and you're giving it to us?"

"Yeah..I don't want it anymore. I was going to run away in this but I don't have the guts to do it.. Looks like I'm gonna be a caretaker my whole life. Although I do have something else I wanna do."

"Then you should leave." Luffy stated. For the first time since they met Kura agreed and nodded her head. Coby looked terrified and shook his head.

"No..No I can't it'll never work! Whenever I think of Alvida-sama finding out my legs turn all mushy! I get so scared!" He went on to tell them about the day he was practacly kidnapped by Alvida.

"You're pretty stupid and useless and you seem kinda wimpy too. I don't like you" He laughed. Coby laughed nervously.

"Did you really just say that...and laugh? You're an idiot..."

"But he's right... If only I was brave enough... Hey... Luffy-san why are you sailing?"

"I want to become the Pirate King!" He grinned.

Coby was completely caught off guard by that one. ""Pirate King" was the title of someone who has had everything in this world! Are you telling me that you're looking for the world's greatest treasure, The One Piece!" Cody's face turned more angry. "You wanna die or something? All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!"

"Well so am I"

"Im..impossible! Absolutely impossible! Utterly utterly impossible! To become the Pirate King in the Pirate era, there's no chance! Utterly impossible!" Luffy punched him in the forehead "Ow, Why did you hit me!"

"Because I couldn't stand you! I'm not afraid dying! Because it's my dream and that's why I won't mind dying for it" Luffy took off his hat to look at it.

Kura was surprised. 'There may be more to this guy than I thought.' She smiled to herself.

"Besides I think I can do it. Although it could get pretty tough."

"...Will I also...be able to accomplish my dream? If I'm willing to die? Will I be able to become a marine...! Luffy-san I know it means that we'll be enemies but joining the marines and catching bad guys has always been my dream! Do you think I can do it?"

"I wouldn't know"

"I have to at least try. I'd rather die trying to get out of here and join the marines than stay here and be a caretaker my entire life! And then Alvida-sama...I'll be able to arrest someone like Alvida!"

"I think you could, we never know"

"Who did you say you are going to arrest Coby!" Alvida came up behind them and destroyed Coby's ship. " Did you think you can escape from me!" A bunch of her crew now stood behind her. "Is that who you hired to capture me? He doesn't seem to be Roronoa Zoro... Anyway, before you die I'm gonna ask you... What's the most beautiful thing in the sea Coby?"

"eheheheh Of course that will be..."

"Who's this rude women?" Luffy said while pointing at Alvida. Kura started laughing, though she knew this will probably get them killed.

"Luffy-san quick repeat after me! In all the seas this lady is the most..." He stopped to think "Ugliest and rudest!" Luffy and Kura laughed.

"You little brat!"

"Well said Coby. Now get behind me!" He pushed Coby back and Kura moved to catch him and put him behind her.

"Both of you have to die!" She brought her club down on Luffy's head.

"It's useless against me because my body is rubber." He had a big grin a his face though you couldn't see his eyes.

"That explains so much...Haha" With one punch he sent her flying into the rest of her crew. They were terrified that his arm stretched.

"Prepare a boat for Coby! He wants to join the marines! So stat outta his way!" They quickly said yes and prepared the boat.  
>_<p>

Luffy explained his devil fruit powers.

'He has devil fruit powers too.' Kura thought to herself. Coby was talking about Roronoa Zoro but Kura wasn't really listening. Luffy said that if he was a good guy he would ask him to join his crew. "That reminds me Luffy. Could I maybe join your crew? I've always wanted to go to the Grandline and I want to see you become Pirate King."

"You really think he can do it Kura-san?"

"Yeah. I've heard a lot of pirates say they were going to but I've never actually believed them till now."

"Why do you want to go to the Grandline?" When Kura answered her voice was dark and cruel

"To find a certain man." He gave a nervous laugh in response

Luffy waited to let them finish talking before saying "Welcome to the crew. You're the first member"

"What? Really..." This was going to be a rough voyage. "Now then on to the nearest Marine base...Which way?" Coby pointed in the correct direction.

"Yosh let's go!" Luffy laughed to them.  
>_<p>

"We're finally at the Marines' base!" Luffy had way to much energy.  
>"Finally..." Kura wanted out of the boat. Thanks to Luffy she didn't get any sleep.<p>

"Alright let's go eat!"

"Food?" Kura stood up straight like a dogs ears do when you mention food. She loves food (just as much as Luffy) "Let's go!" all of her tiredness was gone.  
>_<p>

After a huge meal, Kura ate just as much as Luffy but not nearly as fast. When Luffy tried to steal from her plate she would either attack him with her fork or bite his hand. Cby noted the difference in manner between them.

"We'll go our separate ways here! You do your best to be a great marine alright?" Coby was...crying?

"I will! Thank you so much Luffy-san, Kura-san you have to become great pirates too. Although we'll be enemies in the future"

"Say, I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the marines' base. You would of though the restaurant had been attacked, people were crowded against the wall as far away from their table as possible.

"I think it's a bad idea to say Zoro's name here." Kura and Coby whispered in unison.

"I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base. Cue the same reaction as before only a little more. They soon left the restaurant.

"Hahahahahha! What an interesting Restaurant! I gotta go there again."

"That's strange. I have a bad feeling about this. I could understand why they'd be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name since he could escape at any tome, but why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant's name too?"

"Well he could of done something bad, right?"

"That's impossible!"

"It could be Coby, there are corrupt Marine out there" They reached the base. 'It looks so wierd...' Luffy started to climb over the wall. "Luffy what are you doing? What if someone sees you?"

"Monster... I wonder where he is?" He ignored her. "There!" Coby and Kura climbed up beside him. When they saw him Coby fell off the wall. "What's wrong?"

"It's him! That's Roronoa Zoro!" He trembled on the ground. Kura had to admit he was pretty intimidating.

"So he's Zoro? Looks to me those ropes are pretty easy to break." Coby was freaking out.

"Hey you, could you please come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted." He smiled at them. "I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. I'll keep my word." Coby tried to keep Luffy from 'falling' for his trick. A ladder was propped next to them and a young girl climbed up told them to be quiet and jumped over the wall, running over to Zoro. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Luffy-san, go stop her! She could be killed!"

"Do you want to die or something? Get lost!"

"Um, mister, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten om a long time right? This is the first time I made rice balls.."

"I'm not hungry. Go away! I don't want it! Leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go" There was something in his voice that didn't make him seem serious.

"Hurry we have to save her."

"He won't do what he says."

"How do you know Kura-san?"

"He sounds like he's telling her to get out of there or she'll get in trouble or something like that."

"Roronoa Zoro! Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to report to my father about it."

"Some weirdo came."

"He must be someone important in the marines... Thank goodness the girl is safe now..."

"Didn't you hear what I said?...He has a weird haircut..."

"Tch If it isn't the Lie tenant's son...

"Well hello little girl, these rice balls look pretty tasty." He took one of the rice balls, much to the girls dismay, and ate it. "Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You're suppose to put salt in these things!"

"But..but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet!"

"How can someone eat something like this?" He started stomping them into the ground.

"That's so cruel! the girl worked so hard to make them!" The girl started to cry.

"He's terrible. I don't like him." Kura stated in a Luffy kind of way.

"Aww don't cry. It's no wonder why I hate litte brats so much. It's all your fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here? "Anyone who helps a prisoner will ne charged with the same crime -Marine Lieutenant Morgan" You know hoe scary my Dad can be right? You would've gotten the death penalty it you're a grown-up!" He turned to one of the marines behind him "Oi, throw this brat out" The marine was confused by the request "I'm telling you to throw he outta here! Are you trying to disobey me?"

"Aye Sir!" The marine had no choice but to throw the girl over the wall, Luffy made sure to catch her.

"Are you alright?" Coby asked. Kura listened to the conversation over the wall. Once they left Luffy walked over to Zoro, as did Kura (in an attempt to keep him from doing anything stupid)

"You still haven't left yet? Leave now, or else he'll go tell his dad about it."

"I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew."

"Pirate? Heh! So you just gave up life and became a crook huh?"

"It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna set me free and force me to join you."

"I haven't made up my mind yet since everyone thinks you're a bad guy"

"A bad guy? I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of! I could survive even if you don't help me. I just need to stay alive for one month. That kid promised to let me go afterwards. I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

'This guy doesn't seem nearly as bad as the rumors say.' Kura was listening to them but at the same time keeping a look out for marines.

"Really? If I were you I think I'd starve to death in a week"

"You'd starve to death in a day..." Kura muttered looking back towards the wall they had climbed. She was ignored though.

"That's why we're different. go find someone else to join you." They started to leave. "Hey! Hold on, that... can you pick it up for me?" He motioned to the squished rice balls.

"You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy. Well I guess you can't be picky about food when you're hungry" There was more dirt than rice ball in Luffy's hand.

"Shut up, just give it to me let ne eat all of it" Tears came out of his eyes as he chew.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you want to kill yourself?"

"*cough* tell that little girl "The rice balls taste very good. Thank you very much"

'Yup this guy isn't a bad guy at all.'  
>_<p>

After going back to town and hearing the explanation from the girl about Zoro they knew he wasn't a bad person for sure. Helemppo came down the street talking loud getting people to bow to him.

"Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm going to publicly execute him in three days. I'll use him to set an example for all of you! It's going to be pretty interesting."

"Three days?" The group said together.

"Didn't you say you'll give him a month?"

"Who are you? How rude? I was only joking with him. Only an idiot would believe that."

'He's the rude one?'

Luffy punched him knocking him out. "Aw I wanted to do that." Coby grabbed Luffy.

"Luffy-san stop please! Calm down. you want to mess with the marines or something?"

"Coby, I've decided! I'm gonna ask Zoro to join me!" After lots of people freaking out, and Helemppo running away and Coby freaking out some more they made their way back to the marine base.  
>_<p>

"It's you two again? I told you I don't want to be a pirate!"

"I'm Luffy..."

"I'm Kura!"

"If I loosen up the ropes then you're gonna join me, okay?"

"I've told you clearly, I have things I need to do besides I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate."

"Everyone already thinks you are a bad guy."

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!"

"You know you said you don't care what people think about you but you do care if your a pirate?" Kura laughed at how he sorta kinda contradicted himself.

"I don't care! You are going my crew."

"Don't decide for yourself!" Kura laughs at the boys expressions.

"Hey I heard that you use katana, is that right?"

"The Lieutenant's son has them."

"Okay I'm gonna go to where that kid is and get your katana back. But if you want me to return it to you you'll have to join me!"

"THAT'S DIRTY!"

"Ok! I'm going! Kura you stay and make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Off he goes toward the base.

"Like he'll go anywhere.."

"Is he planning on sneaking into the base?"

"Him sneak? No way, not possible..."

"What an idiot"

Not long after they heard a commotion on the roof. "Yes an idiot..."  
>_<p>

"Coby? What are you doing here?"

"I can't stand the marines here, you shouldn't be arrested." He started to untie the ropes.

"If you help me, they are going to kill you! Just like I've been trying to tell this girl" She ignores him and starts to help Coby.

"I'm going to become a real marine! Just like Luffy-san is determined to become the pirate king"

"What? Pirate King? You are joking right?"

"We were a bit shocked when we first met him. But he's serious." Something gets Kura's attention.

"Coby look out!" To late Coby was shot by a sniper from the roof of the base, she managed to get her scythe out and deflected the oncoming bullets, keeping them from hitting any of them.

"I've been shot! Bleeding, I'm bleeding! I'm gonna die!"

"Shut up!"

"Are you alright? Run for your life they're almost here"

"No! I've..got to set you free as soon as possible..." a stray bullet grazed Kura. "Kura-san!"

"I'm alright, just get the ropes undone."

"There is no need to worry about me. As long as I can stand this for a month, they'll set me free. Hurry and lea..."

"They will not set you free! Because they're gonna kill you in three days!"

"Nonsense! I was promised that if I could survive this for a monthe, he'd free me.."

"He never intended to keep his promise! That's why Luffy-san punched him on your behalf, because he was toying with you!" Zoro was completely surprised and Coby was breathing hard. "The marines will never let the two of you off! Please after I set you free please help rescue Luffy-san! I will not force you to become a pirate. Luffy-san is very strong! As long as you two join forces, you all will definitely be able to escape this town! Definitely!"

'What am I? Invisible?' The bullets had stopped some time through Coby's speech.

"That's enough! The three of you who have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan.. Die here!" A group of Marines aimed guns at them. Morgan appeared behind them.

"Surround the base! Don't let the guy with the straw hat escape!" He turned to the three of them. "How interesting the four of you are planning to cause political upheaval? Roronoa Zoro I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before my great strength you're just garbage! Ready!" They all got ready to shoot. "FIRE!"

Luffy jumped in front of them taking the hit for them. Three katanas strapped to his back. Everyone was wide eyed and increased in size as the bullets stretched his skin and flew back at the marines. "It's no use!"

"What kind of human are you!" Coby was past out on the ground.

"hehe I am the one who will become the Pirate King!" He held out the katanas "Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn't figure it out so I brought all three of them."

"All three belong to me because I use three katanas"

"Resisting the navy here with us will make you an out law."

"Rather than to die here why don't I just accede to your request and become a pirate!"

"Yes! I have another companion!"

"Welcome to the club"

"Okay hurry and get these ropes off of me!" Luffy took his time trying to get the rope off. Kura watched as the Marines took out swords. They ran towards them as Coby woke up. Coby's warnings were ignored as were Kura's. Luffy got one side undone.

"They are almost here!" there wasn't time to untie the rope so she pushed Luffy out of the way and sliced the ropes with her weapon. Zoro blocked all of the marines swords.

"All of you better not move! you move and I'll kill you!" They looked utterly terrified with tears streaming down their faces. "I already told you I'd be a pirate with you.. Either way, after this incident with the marines I'll become an outlaw too. But it's okay, I still have my own goals! I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not. Bad-guy, good-guy it no longer matters as long as my name is known worldwide! If you do something that ends up in the was of my goal I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry"

"Nice speech... but this isn't really the time"

"Good! To be the world's number one swordsman! Since you wanna be the Pirate King's crew member, if you can't even accomplish that then I would be very embarrassed as well! Right Kura?"

"Huh? Oh right I think you're right...I guess" 'Now can we move on and get out of here?'

"What are you guys standing there for? Hurry up and finish those three off!"

"Zoro, Kura duck. Gomu gomu leg sweeper!" It just barley missed them.

"What are you?"

"I am a rubber man!"

"Haha that just sounds funny..." The marines that were just sent flying we telling Morgan that there was no way they could win against them.

"This is an order...whoever just said that... get a gun and kill yourself! I don't need useless soldiers! That's an order."

"That isn't a order anyone should ever be given." Luffy shot forward and started fighting Morgan. Coby was cheering him on. The fence next to where they were fighting was cut in half. Luffy kicked him in the face then dodged and attack spun around and kicked him in the face again.

"So strong" Was the collective thing being said.

"Wait!" Luffy threw a punch then stopped "You idiot! I told you to wait! If you want this guy to survive then don't move! If anyone moves I'll shoot!" Helmeppo was holding a gun to Coby's head.

"Luffy-san I don't wanna be in your way. I'm not afraid of death!"

"Okay I know! You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death!" He got ready to punch.

"Luffy-san Behind you!"

"I am the great Marine Lieutenant!" The next thing happened fast, Luffy punched Helmeppo and Zoro attacked Morgan.

"Zoro"

"Leave it to me! Captain!" Once the Lieutenant was defeated the marines celebrated and Zoro passed out from hunger.  
>_<p>

They all had a huge lunch, and got Coby into the marines.

"nice act! This way even though he's been a pirate before it wouldn't be such a big deal!"

"I believe Coby will become stronger and more independent on the future!"

"Time to go or else there's no telling what wlse will happen. Not leaving anything behind that's what pirates are all about."

"Then hurry and help me...or at least help me get down" Kura was sitting on the top of the sail and was worried she would fall into the water.

"Luffy-san!" Coby saluted them, "Thank you very much. i will never forget you for the rest of my life!"

"I've never seen a marine saluting pirates."

"Help me down."

"Coby we'll meet again someday!"

"Help me down"

"Group salute!" The marines stood behind Coby and saluted them.

"Help me down!"

"Fine fine." Zoro finally helped her down once they were away from shore. The marines could be heard giving themselves a punishment for saluting pirates.

"Yahooo! We're off! Grand line here we come!"


	2. The New Crewmate

**Chapter 2 (I was listening to Harry Potter in 99 seconds by PAINT while writing. I love that song, also One Wing Angel...)**

**Forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter: I do not own One Piece only Kura and any other OC that might pop up.**

**I wanted to add something to Kura's description, she wears gold earrings like Zoro's, only one on each ear and a little smaller.**

"Ugh... I'm so hungry..." Luffy complained for the gazillion time.

"Then why did you eat _all_ of the food then?" Kura questioned.

"'Cause i was was hungry, duh." Kura just glared at him, muttering "Idiot" so he couldn't hear.

"It's funny that neither of you have absolutely no navigation skills." Says the swordsman who gets lost on a straight path.

"Why? I've always been just wandering!"

"I can sail just fine but I got no sense of direction" (Much better than Zoro's but still bad)

"You're like me too, wandering and capturing hunted pirates for rewards."

"I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards. I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea. But now I can't find my way home I had no choice but to start hunting pirates for a living, just to get a little but for living expenses..."

"So you're lost?" Luffy and Kura said at the same time tilting their heads the same way.

"Shut up! You are the one who's lost!" He took a moment to calm down. "Geez...never heard of pirates who don't know how to navigate! How do you expect to go to the Grand Line like this? You should hurry and find a cremate who knows how to navigate!"

Luffy started to count off on his fingers. "and someone who knows hot to cook, and someone to for singing..."

"Singing...? / Idiot what are you going off on!" Were their reactions to him, you can guess who said which.

A few minutes later...

"So hungry..." The three laid on the deck of their small boat, Zoro on Luffy's right while Kura on the opposite side of Luffy, and stared at the sky.

"Oh a bird!" Zoro stated the obvious.

"Looks pretty tasty..."

"You think everything looks tasty..."

"Lets eat that bird!" Zoro and Kura looked at him questionably.

"How are we going to eat it?" they didn't bother to get up.

"I'll go get it! Watch my specialty!" He lunched himself towards the bird with a gumu-gumu rocket.

"Be sure not to fall in the water!" Kura called to him.

"Can't believe he thought of that..." the bird caught Luffy in its' beak. As Luffy called for help they called back. "You Idiot!"

"What the heck are you doing!" They started rowing as fast as they could after the bird.

"Hey stop the boat!"

"The boat over there stop!"

"Huh? Where are people in trouble here too? We don't got time for this."

"We can't just leave them Zoro!"

"Fine... We don't have the time to stop! you guys get on yourselves!" They barely registered what was said as they grabbed the boat and climbed on. "Heh! Your climbing skills aren't bad!"

"Haha" They weren't paying much attention to the three they had rescued.

"Hey! Stop the boat! This is the Pirate Buggy-sama's territory..." Zoro turned to look at them as did Kura.

_'Huh? Did they say Buggy?'_

"What!" Zoro gave one of the scariest glares Kura had ever seen. She was glad it wasn't directed at her.

After a little "persuasion" and a few punches they had the three rowing the boat for them.

"We didn't know you were the "Pirate Hunter Zoro"! We're really sorry..."

"You three made me lose track of my friend. If we don't find him you are in for it!" Kura sent a glare at them and they were scared by it though. "Oh yeah, why were the three of you drifting in the middle of the ocean?" They all started talking at once, catching what they were saying was hard. Pretty much they found a girl who tricked them out of their boat and then a storm came destroying the boat they were on. "She can predict the weather... This girl must be something special! I wonder if she'd join us..."

"As if we could find her. And we got to find Luffy first." The three guys were saying that they were going to kill her and get the loot back or Buggy will...do something...

_'So they _did_ say Buggy... This could be trouble'_

"Who's Buggy?"

"Buggy the Clown. He's a Pirate Captain that has the power of Devil Fruit. I think it was something like chip-chip or clop-clop...I don't remember. And he has a big round red nose, like a clown." Kura said as the rest of the boats passengers stared at her. Buggy's crewmates hoping that she never say that in front of him, if she ever met him that is.

Somewhere Buggy had the feeling someone just commented on his nose... 'they will pay for that.' he thought to himself.

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to update this story cause I really like it. If you have any suggestions then feel free to tell me in a review. Also please review! They make me happy :D**

**-Lil**


	3. Captain Buggy, Wonderful

**Chapter 3**

**Figured I might as well give a description of Kura's scythe: It is a little taller than her, has a thin shaft and the blade is as long as her arm curved into a crescent moon. It's shaft is purple while the blade is white (like snow not like metal) where the blade meets the shaft there the blade is curved into a circle and has a four petaled flower charm hanging from it and the top edge of the blade is wavy. Across the blade there are painted red flowers on vines that wrap around the shaft. And since her weapon is created by her devil fruit she can change the size of it. But to change during a fight she must first let it disappear and remake it the way she wants it. Also she can only create one weapon at a time, unless it's a duel weapon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They had finally arrived at a small town.<br>"We're here Master Zoro!"

"What's this? The village is empty? I don't see anyone around." Zoro stepped off the boat.

"It's really quiet. Where are all of the people?" Kura soon followed behind.

"The truth is our Buggy Pirate fleet is here at the moment, raiding this village." The other two men just bickered about what to tell Buggy about the reason they didn't have the treasure.

"We better meet that 'Buggy' guy then. He might be able to tell us about some information about Luffy"

"I doubt he'll be kind enough to tell us anything..." Zoro just 'hmn'ed and started walking towards the bar that was Buggy's base. They could already hear them across town. "Ugh they are way to loud!"

Suddenly the row of houses next to them were hit by a cannon ball and destroyed the whole street. They ran up the stairs of the bar and stopped just before going out onto the roof. Luffy was tied up in a cage with a cannon pointed at him. They both muttered 'That _idiot_' A girl with orange hair stood behind the cannon and looked conflicted.

"Nami! Stop spoiling the fun, just hurry and light it!" Luffy and the girl started a conversation that they could barely hear.

"Your hand is shaking. The strong oath, is what a pirate has sworn himself at, and you lack the strength of that oath!" Kura had to admit at times Luffy could be pretty wise, if that's the right word...

"ho, Strong oath. Wonder what that is... Is it killing innocent people like insects? It that the pirate's oath?"

"No, it's not" They were getting tired of waiting. "It's the idea of being strong enough for risking your life!"

A Buggy Pirate came up behind her and grabbed the matches and started to light the cannon. She quickly took out three poles, snapping them together, and knocked him out. Surprising everyone. Buggy was pissed. He yelled at her about something to do with her being his crew member.

"What, you're saving me now?"

"I did that not with that purpose! Even though it was an act, I don't want to become anything like an evil pirate! Pirates stole the life of someone who was precious to me. I hate pirates more than anything!"

"Ahh... So that's why you don't like pirates." Then realization hit him. "Ack! The fuse is burning!" He started gnawing on the cage. "Crap I'm gonna die!"

Kura whispered to Zoro "Do you think we should go help him now?" A dozen men lunged at Nami.

"Let's wait."

"Dammit! someone put out that fuse!" Nami swung her staff (is that what it's called? -.-) but was evaded. "I can't die this way!" He almost bit through one of the bars (He can eat anything can't he! LOL) Nami dropped her weapon and grabbed the fuse.

"Okay now we can go." Zoro whispered just before disappearing.

The lunging men were stopped by Zoro's sheathed swords. Kura stood next to him with out her weapon out. "Many of you are charging on one girl."

"Zoro! Kura!" The pirates defiantly recognized Zoro's name. Kura was looking at Nami's hands wrapping them in a cloth she found in her pocket. "Thank goodness. You actually found this place! Get me outta this thing, quick!"

"You! Is this your idea of fun? You get caught by a bird and got carried away, and now when we finally found you, you're in a cage. _Stupid_!" Everyone other than Luffy and Kura were trying to find out if this was really Zoro the Pirate Hunter. Buggy appeared next to them.

"You're definitely Zoro. Are you aiming for my head?"

"Who would want it?" Kura added before Zoro answer. That obviously got Buggy mad, but he ignored it.

"No, I've no interest in that. I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I have quit."

"But I have some interest, if I kill you, my name will become more famous."

"If you don't wanna die, then just leave me alone." Buggy's crew cheered as they got ready to fight.

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood!"

"Fine, If that's what you want!" Zoro cut Buggy into four pieces.

"Huh? That guy's so weak!" His crew started to snicker.

"He died really easily." Zoro started to put his swords away. Kura's eyes widened.

'His devil fruit! It was the chop chop (English version)'

"Hey Zoro! Hurry and get me outta this thing!"

"Yeah. This thing won't open without a key. These iron bars won't slice." Buggy's crew started to laugh. "What is so funny! Just give us the key! I don't want to fight you guys!

"Zoro! Move!" Kura pushed him out of the way just as a knife grazed her side, leaving a large gash, but she wasn't fast enough and the knife still lodged itself in Zoro's side.

"Zoro! Kura!"

"What? That hand!"

"What the..?" He pulled the knife out to see that only a hand was holding the knife.

"It's his devil fruit!" They both held their sides to stop the blood flow.

"The bara bara fruit!" Buggy resembled himself behind them. "That's the name of the devil fruit that I ate! No matter how you try to slice me up, you can't because I'm a sectioned man!" He laughed his very annoying laugh.

"He stuck his body back together! I thought the devil fruit was just a myth!"

"A sectioned man? That guy's a monster!" Luffy stated.

"You're one to talk, Luffy." Kura said in her usual board tone of sarcasm even though she was injured.

"I see I've missed your vital body parts Roronoa Zoro, thanks to that girl! But it's still a pretty serious injury. It was an o-kay victory!" The crew cheered and screamed for Zoro's death.

"STABBING FROM THE BACK, THAT'S DIRTY! YOU BIG NOSE!" Luffy called from the cage.

"Idiot!" Kura called to him.

"Who are you calling big nose!" Buggy's hand, plus knife, flew at Luffy.

"Luffy!" Zoro and Kura called at the same time.

Luffy looked up, he had the knife in his mouth broken in half. "I swear, I'm gonna take you down!"

"Take me down?" He started laughing even louder. "You're gonna take me down! You're hilarious! You four are gonna die right now on the spot! And just exactly how do you plan to take me down in this situation? Boys laugh at him!"

"Run away Zoro!" Zoro looked confused but he understood what he meant.

"Hey... Your friend came to rescue you, but you're telling him to run away! How about you!"

Zoro smirked. Nami was grasping her head thinking they were all crazy, or that she was going to die.

"Stupid idiot! You think I'm going to let you go, Roronoa Zoro?" He sent his hands flying at Zoro as he ran. He knocked them away. "Zoro's running away! You think you can escape from captain Buggy?" Kura saw what he was planning and smirked to herself. While Zoro tried to flip the cannon she stood in between him and Buggy's hands. Her scythe materialized in her hands.

"Her weapon! It came out of thin air!" Called one of the Buggy Pirates, his voice terrified. She knocked Buggy's hand away time after time. They still didn't see what Zoro was doing until he had aimed it at them. "He pointed the cannon into our direction!"

"That thing still has a "Buggy Special cannonball" in it!" Buggy screamed. Kura was getting tired of his voice. They quickly lit the cannon and watched as it destroyed the part of the roof where the Buggy Pirates stood moments before.

"This is a good time to go." He turned to Nami. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm a thief..." Luffy 'corrected' her.

"She is our new navigator!" He said with his signature grin.

"You're an idiot aren't you? You're still on about that? If you have time to say things like that how about thinking of a way to get outta that cage?"

"Hey, that's a good idea.. I'll do that."

"No it's okay. You just stay in the cage." Zoro lifted the cage over his shoulder.

"Hey Zoro it's okay! Your stomach is gonna pop out if you do this!"

"He's right for once!" Kura tied to get him to put the cage down.

(What do you mean 'for once'?) he mumbled while Zoro continued.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll do it my way! Don't butt in by saying anything!"

They ran as far from the building till they felt it was safe. Luffy muttered about wanting the cage to open. Zoro was complaining about the situation they were in.

* * *

><p><strong>There a new chapter! Might have another one ready later today... Hopefully anyway. I keep meaning to write more chapters but I get side tracked. I'll try to make longer chapters later on.<br>**

**~Anyway. Hope you enjoyed~**

**-Lil**


	4. Shushu, the Cheif and the Lion Weirdo

**Chapter 4**

**I drew Kura! Here is it not colored: http:/ lilprincess95 deviantart com /art /Kura-of-the-Strawhat-Pirates-258843475**

**and here it is colored: http:/ lilprincess95 deviantart com /#/d4a4ns8**

**Yeah... So I didn't upload another chapter yesterday like I had planed but I will upload two today!...maybe.**

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We are now quite far away from the pub. Whey won't be able to catch up with us for a while." Zoro dragged the cage while Luffy resorted to chewing on the bars. "Our escape was done okay but this cage is starting to annoy me!"<p>

"Yeah. If this thing doesn't open then even though all those bad guys come I can't even attempt to fight them!"

"This is it.. I don't have enough blood I can't walk any longer..." Zoro dropped to the ground. "What's with this dog?"

"Dog? Hey it is a dog... What is this? Is it really a dog? Hey look Zoro, Kura the dog isn't moving at all." Zoro leaned up against a pole of the building behind the dog. Kura had already stopped her bleeding and was examining the dog with Luffy. "Hey Kura how do you make your scythe disappear and reappear like that?" he didn't take his attention off the dog.

"Hmm? Oh that. It's because of my devil fruit."

"You have a devil fruit?" Zoro asked, she had thought he was asleep.

"Yeah, it allows me to create any weapon I want. But there are limits. Yet I can do stuff like this," She held out her hand and formed a sword. It was the exact same as Zoro's, then she let it disappear. "But I like my scythe the best so I stay with it."

"Well anyway you've got to think of a way to get out of that cage." Luffy was back to thinking about the dog.

"I wonder if it's dead..." He poked the dog in the eyes, much to Kura's horror (she is a HUGE animal lover but not big scary animal that want to eat her...). The dog was not amused. He bit Luffy in the face. "You stupid dog, what d'you think you're doing?"

Kura was on the ground laughing. "HA! You deserved that one Luffy!"

"Did not!"

"You idiots do you even know the seriousness of the situation here?" They all collapsed on the ground, or in the cage for Luffy. Zoro from lack of blood, Luffy from the fight with the dog and Kura from her laughing fit. "Dammit I don't have enough blood!"

"You three, what on earth are you guys doing... If you just lie around here in the middle of the street Buggy will definitely find you." Nami stated while walking over.

"Hey, our navigator"

"Says Who! I just came to repay my debt to you, because you saved my life back there." She tossed a key in front of Luffy.

"The Key! You stole the cage key!" In the time they marveled at the key the dog walked over and picked up the key...and swallowed it. Luffy started to strangle the dog trying to get him to cough it up. "You stupid dog! Spit it out, that thing you just swallowed isn't food!"

"Oi you people! Don't do anything to Shushu!" A man in normal clothes, only with armor covering his torso and his legs with a spear on his back screamed at them.

"Who are you?" They all asked.

"I'm the village's leader, or in other words, the chief."

* * *

><p>"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked from inside the cage. Kura was petting Shushu and Nami had followed the chief.<p>

"I let him sleep at my house since it's just next door. Even though I told him that there's a doctor at the shelter, he won't listen and says that it'll get better after sleeping. Even though it's an enormous injury!"

"Is this dog's name Shushu?" Kura asked as he walked over.

"Yeah"

"What is he doing here?" Luffy asked.

"He's guarding this store. I just came to give him some food." They then notice that the building was indeed a store and a pet food one at that. "The owner of this place is my friend, and ten years ago he opened this store with Shushu. The precious store is filled with cherished memories for the two, although I like it too." He motioned to Shushu. "Look at these wounds, they're definitely from fighting with those pirates and protecting this store."

"But then, no matter how precious it is, what kind of thing is making a dog guard a store with pirates as the enemy? The store owner is with the other people at the shelter, right?"

"No..That guy... He's already gone to the next world because of a sickness. Three months ago he was hospitalized and then..."

"Then could it be that the dog's continuing just waiting for his owner to return?"

"That's what everyone says...but I see it in a different way."

"Let me guess, Shushu is an intelligent dog, he knows that his owner has already past away." Kura stated from where she sat leaning on Luffy's cage.

"Yes. How did you...?"

"There was a dog like that where I grew up."

"Then why still guard the store?"

"Obviously, this store, is a treasure to Shushu. He loved his owner so much and since this is the only property left by the owner, I think he'll continue to guard this store. It's an unendurable thing. I tried to take him into the shelter a few times, but he won't take a step away from this place... If I just left him here, I think he'd stay until he starved to death."

"RRROOOOOAAARRRR!"

"Wh..what is it, that roaring noise!"

"That is that guy! The beast trainer Mohji! Run away!" Nami and the chief ran off.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Kura asked oblivious to why they were running, then she looked in the opposite direction from where they had ran.

"Now something's coming up, give me the key you little thing."

"woof" Kura eyes widened and she moved to the other side of the cage.

"Well I found two of them. I'm Buggy's Pirate crew member, the beast trainer Mohji. So the people you were with just ditched you? Poor things, and you tried so hard to run away... Captain Buggy is pretty mad... You guys have committed a pretty serious crime." A guy was sitting on a giant lion with really weird hair.

"Heck are you suppose to be, wearing a weird fur cap like that?" Luffy asked.

"You idiot, watch what you're saying! This is my hair!"

"That is just weird..." Kura half whispered from behind the cage.

"You...You're in the cage so you don't know how scary I am unlike the girl behind you."

"I'm not scared of you. You came out of no where so it surprised me!" '_And that is a really big lion'_

"Heh, whatever. I'm telling you there is no animal in this world that won't obey me! That includes that dog over there." He walked over to Shushu, "Shake a paw" Instead he got bit. Kura laughed at him. Now back on the lion he continued. "You're just a nameless common thief."

"You gave up on the dog?"

"I have no reason not to kill you. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is."

"I don't want to / Not gonna" Luffy and Kura said at the same time.

"Kill them Richiee!" The lion pounced on the cage breaking it. Kura did a black flip to get out of the way.

"Yahoo the cage's finally opened!" Luffy cheered. Richiee knocks them into the building near them. Well _through_ the building... "Hua... What a shock I ended up all the way here at the other side. But now I'm out of that stuffy cage. Okay from now on after I get rid of those people I'm gonna make Nami the thief my navigator!"

"Luffy get off of me!" Kura some how landed under Luffy, who was now sitting on her back. He quickly got up.

"Opps sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>There is a really short chapter... What do you all think of the story up till now? Is there anything I should change?<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile that I would like all of you to answer please. It's for quite ways away but it's important and I can't decided on it.  
><strong>

**-Lil**


	5. For Shushu's Treasure

**Chapter 5**

**I always forget this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece only Kura.**

* * *

><p>"You're still alive! How the hell did you manage to survive!"<p>

"You smashed through a house but you appear to be perfectly fine, which is too weird!"

"I don't care if it's weird."

"It's probably because I went through first…" Kura stood up and pulled a few splinters out of her arms, wincing at each. Nami still stared at them like they were monsters.

"What is your purpose here? Why are you fighting those Pirates?" The Chief asked them.

"I just choose my goal a moment ago! It's getting the Grand Line map and a navigator!" After making sure that Kura was alright they started walking. "I'm going to go see Zoro for a minute and come back. That fur cap guy appears to be looking for him."

"You idiot, don't! This time you're really going to get eaten by that lion!" The chief called after them.

* * *

><p>As they rounded the corner of the street they could hear Shushu's barking. Their eyes went wide once they saw why. The pet food store was completely ablaze. Luffy turned away and started in the direction that Mohji had gone. Kura followed after watching the flames and Shushu for a moment.<p>

"You…! Weren't you just killed a while ago!"

"I can't die that easily because I'm a rubberman." Luffy and Kura blocked Mohji's path.

"Rubberman? I can understand that you may have incredible devil's luck but you got a little hurt in the head. Hearing you say words, so ridiculous…" He jumped off of Richiee and pointed to attack. "Coming within my sight again was a dumb thing to do! I'll send you to the netherworld!"

"You think that a lion…" He started to twist his arms together and grabbed the lions head. "can actually kill me? Gumu gumu no hammer!" Richiee's head was pushed into the ground with his legs up in the air.

"What are you!"

"A long time ago I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit…"

"Could it be that you…have gained abilities from eating a devil fruit just like Captain Buggy! Okay I'll give you everything that you want! And I'll apologize! Sorry!"

"I don't need an apology because it won't bring back Shushu's treasure."

"We came to get pay back from you." Kura finished for him. She disappeared from Mohji's view and reappeared in front of him with her scythe raised.

"Someone sav-!" She brought down her scythe knocking him out. They picked up a bag of pet food that Richiee had and started back to Shushu.

* * *

><p>"Oho. Mr. Pirate, so you're still alive… I thought you would have been finished off by that lion by now." As she went to say the next things the Chief had to hold her back. "Before you get your pirate pals over to raid this village why don't you just go to hell!"<p>

"You think you can hurt me?" Luffy stuck out his tongue at Nami. Luffy walked past her and over to Shushu, putting the pet food in front of him. "That's the only one that we could bring back. The rest was eaten up if you can believe me! It was admirable! You fought well. Well, I couldn't see it…but I know basically what happened." Shushu picked up the bag of food and walked away he stopped to woof once at Luffy. "Yeah you be strong too!" Nami was amazed at what Luffy had done.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I got that second chapter for<strong> **today done it is really short...**

**-Lil**


	6. Getting Ready for the Big Fight

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its' characters only Kura and any other OC that might show up.**

* * *

><p>Luffy was still sitting on the ground after Shushu left when Nami walked over. "Sorry for screaming at you."<p>

Luffy stood as he spoke. "It's okay. You lost someone important to you because of pirates. You've been though a lot, haven't you? You don't need to say anything." Throughout their little conversation Kura watched the Chief.

"Hey? What's wrong?" He crossed his arms in front of himself then threw them in the air.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Luffy and Nami joined Kura at staring at the man. "It's just so miserable, so miserable! Shushu and you youngsters are fighting like this! But why is it that I, being the village chief, can only watch our village being trampled!" Nami tried to calm him down but it was pointless. "To a real man, there are some fights that cannot be avoided! Isn't that right, Kid!"

"That's right mister." Kura sighed… Nami started to scold Luffy but the Chief just kept talking. He told the history of the village… Kura was listening…only she didn't hear anything…okay she completely zoned out. But she did catch the end of it.

"What kind of chief doesn't protect his own village? I'm going to fight!" As the last word rolled off his tongue the row of houses next to them were completely destroyed, including the Chief's house… Kura and Luffy both yelled.

"AHHHH! Zoro was sleeping in there!"

"Hey Zoro are you still alive!" Boards moved out of the way to reveal Zoro.

"Yeah… That was some bad way to wake me up." As there sighed with relief Nami couldn't help but wonder how the hell he had survived.

The chief started to run towards where the cannon had fired but when they tried to stop him he turned to them with tears in his eyes "I know it's reckless!" He stormed off screaming "You just wait Buggy the Clown!"

* * *

><p>"The Chief was crying…"<p>

"Oh really? I didn't see anything" Luffy said with a laugh.

"For some reason this is starting to feel more fun…" Luffy laughed and agreed.

"You guys find it fun?" Kura asked them.

"Of course don't you?"

"Of course not, I dislike fighting."

"Never woulda guessed it, the way you beat up that weird fur cap guy."

"That was because I was mad… Then I don't really care. But what about the Chief?"

"Don't worry! I like that old man. I'm not going to let him die."

"So if you didn't like him you would let him die?" Luffy tapped his chin thinking. (Haha)

"No. Hahaha"

"How can you still laugh in this kinda situation! Where the hell does your confidence come from!" Nami asked Luffy.

"Our destination is the 'Grand Line' Now we're going to go steal that map again! Will you join us? You need the map too, don't you?" He held out his hand.

"I'm not going to become a pirate." She hit Luffy's hand away, but with a smile. "Rather than 'partners' let's just say we're 'cooperating', helping each other to achieve our goals"

* * *

><p>"You're going too? What about your stomach injury?" Nami asked Zoro as they prepared to leave. She had asked Kura the same thing but she just told the orange haired girl that she was fine and started to walk away, stopping to wait for them.<p>

"It's all healed." When Nami and Kura said "Yeah right!" he continued. "More important than the injury done to the body, is the injury my name suffers because all I did in my last fight was getting hurt. Should we go?" He tied his bandana around his head.

"Yeah let's go." Luffy cracked his knuckles and the four of them started on their way to Buggy's.

* * *

><p><strong>It so short but I really wanted to update the story... I had more time to write more but I can't bring myself to. Also there is a spot on one of my hands that hurts and I don't know why.<strong>

**Please go to my profile and answer the poll I have. It will help Kura's back story and a future part of this story so I need as many opinions as I can get**.

**I don't know how often I will update and I doubt there will be a schedule, but I expect most chapters will be done on the weekends due to homework and other things during the week. Gotta love grade eleven huh? -.- Wow my hand is really starting to hurt...ow..wonder why. It's like the muscle that stretches from my pinky finger to my wrist.  
><strong>

**There isn't anything else of importance that I can think of at this moment so I'm done. **

**-Lil**


	7. Sohji the Stilt Walking Foe

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its' characters only Kura and any other OC that might show up.**

* * *

><p>When they got within sight of the bar they could already see the Chief. He was being held above the ground by Buggy's hand. Buggy was giving a speech about how great he was.<p>

"If this village means that much to you I suppose you would be greatly honored to become dust with it." The Chief repeatedly tried to get Buggy to fight him. "Whatever. Blow it all apart!"

Luffy tore off Buggy's hand and held it in one hand while holding up the Chief with the other. "I've kept my promise. I've come to beat you!" Buggy got his hand back and reconnected it.

"So you come without a single trace of fear by your own will… you morons! You're all so dead!"

Nami, Zoro and Kura were standing back a little ways from Luffy. Nami turned to the others and said, ignoring Buggy's screams of anger "Listen, I don't care whether you fight or not, you guys do as you wish. I'm just here for the map and the treasure." They replied with a nod.

"All of you… What did you come back for? You four just stay out of this. This is my war! I'm the one who must protect this village! Don't interfere!" He turned to run into the bar but Luffy smashed his head into the wall, yeah… no one saw that coming. Nami was the first to recover from the shock.

"You idiot, what the hell was that for? Why did you do that to the Chief?"

"'Cause he would just get in the way!" Luffy said while smiling.

"That was smart thinking. If you had left him alone, without a doubt, he would've charged recklessly. It's safer for him to be unconscious." Nami screamed at them not to anything unnecessary. Luffy just turned to Buggy.

"Hey you, huge, red, ugly, BIG NOSE!" Kura shook her head, that was something 'unnecessary'…

"FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNONBALL! FIRE! Be gone!" Nami ran, Zoro told Luffy to dodge, Kura took step back, and Luffy stood with a smirk. When Luffy spoke it was barely loud enough to be heard.

"Do you think just because of a cannonball I'll move a single inch?" He took an extremely deep breath then inflated himself into a balloon and sent the cannon ball back at them.

"Could've said something sooner" Zoro said with a hand on his head.

"Really Luffy is it too hard to ask for a heads up?" Kura said shaking her head. The bar exploded.

"Yay! Their number had decreased. Shall we start?"

Nami screamed. "What the hell are you!" Kura couldn't help of notice that almost everywhere they went that was one of the first thing that Luffy is asked is 'What are you?'

* * *

><p>"Explain yourself. I don't understand this at all! From the moment you fought with the lion and came back alive! This isn't humanly possible! How the hell did you just swell up like a balloon?" Nami demanded.<p>

"Gomu gomu Balloon."

"I'm not asking you for the name!" A laugh interrupted their discussion.

"You're chatting around making a lot of noise, like you're not scared…" The voice came from behind two smoldering Buggy Pirates and next to them was a smoldering Richie. They were tossed aside to reveal Buggy and his crew's commander unscathed. "I'm so mad, words fail me…"

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever received under our pirate flag, Captain." More wreckage was moved aside, Mohji climbed out of the hole.

"Dammit… I was unconscious. What is this mess?"

"Mohji… So you're still alive." Cabaji still had Richie in his hand.

"Cabaji! You, what the heck did you do to Richie?"

"Ah this kitten? I was afraid my clothes might get a little dirty, so I just used him as a shield." Mohji tried to wake the lion, when he succeed Richie hid behind a piece of wall.

It was then that Mohji noticed the other four people standing across from Buggy. "The kid in the Strawhat! Captain Buggy, be careful of that of that kid! The kid's also someone who has gained powers from a devil fruit. He is a rubberman!" Then he added as an after note "So is the girl with the blue hair. She can make weapons appear."

When Nami turned for confirmation Luffy stretched his cheeks. When she looked to Kura she made her scythe appear and disappear.

"Devil fruit, that's why he can bounce back the Buggy Special Cannonball. But Mohji, if you knew that already…" He grabbed Mohiji and threw him "Why the heck didn't you tell me earlier!" As Mohji flew you hear him cry that he had, then to get out of the way.

"You get out of the way." Luffy said and kicked him in the face redirecting his course. Nami had to jump to dodge him. "The fight has begun."

Cabaji started to ride his unicycle towards Luffy. "Buggy's Pirate fleet's Commander Cabaji the Acrobat! I'll avenge the pain you've caused to my crew." Zoro blocked the attack.

"If its swords, I'm all for it."

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro. As a swordsman I get to slay you"

Zoro's wound reopened and Kura said to him "Zoro I think it's better if I fight him. You go and take care of that." She pointed at the wound. He didn't get the chance to answer.

"Acrobat technique, Fire Trick!" Cabaji spit fire in Zoro's face. While Zoro blocked his face Cabaji kicked his wound.

"Zo-!" Kura screamed but was cut off when she had to dodge an attack. She turned to face her new opponent.

"You don't have time to worry about others." A woman, standing on stilts, stood in front of her. She had short dark green hair. Her makeup was that of a circus performer. She had piercing black eyes. Compared to the others in the Buggy Pirates she was pretty. "I am Sohji"

"Where did you come from? Oh never mind. I'm Kura." Sohji readied her weapon to attack. It was a whip, only it was made out of blades, her stilts also had blades on them. Luffy and Nami were unsure which of the fights to watch, but they mostly watched Zoro's since there was a more likely chance of him dying. _'If I'm not careful that whip will cause me to lose an arm' _Sohji whipped her weapon at Kura, who dodged and created her scythe. It was the only weapon she felt comfortable with, even though its range would put her at a disadvantage.

She dodged a number of times. "Are you just going to dodge?" Sohji asked in a sweet voice, as if talking to a child. "Or is that all you have?" Her next attack cut Kura's side, in the same spot that Buggy had gotten her earlier. The cut was now very deep. She was not use to fighting with injuries and it threw her off balance for a moment. The whip cut into her right arm. She winced as it pulled through her skin.

"You know that really hurts." Then muttered "and I really don't feel like fighting…" Sohji scoffed and attacked again. Kura caught the blade around her scythe and pulled it out of her opponent's hands. She tossed it out of either of their reaches and proceeded to attacking. Sohji was forced to block with her stilts. "Is that all you have?" Kura said with the same voice that Sohji had said it with. The green haired girl growled and punched Kura in the side. She staggered back coughing. With a growl of her own she slashed Sohji across her torso.

At the same moment Zoro had use Oni-Giri on Cabaji. Cabaji and Sohji said the same thing at the same time. "Damn it! …the world's best pirate crew at the likes of a common thief. So shameful…"

Kura and Zoro replied in unison, Zoro took off his bandana and Kura dissolving her scythe, "Not a common thief, but a Pirate." They both collapsed.

"Luffy, I'm gonna sleep." Zoro informed his captain.

"I think I will too." Kura added.

"Yeah, you two sleep. Now I'll finish this off.

Before Kura fell asleep she heard Buggy say "You mean you guys…are PIRATES!" She smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes another chapter! Thanks to the One Piece music I was listening to I decided to write another chapter. <strong>

**I made Sohji up on the spot. I thought of her name when I noticed that Cabaji and Mohji both ended with ji so I just put Soh in front of it. When I thought up her appearance and her weapon the thought "_She is way to cool to be in the Buggy Pirates"_ went through my mind. I almost took out her fight to save her for later on, like the Alabasta arc maybe.**

**Please answer the poll I have on my profile. It will help me with later chapters.**

**I think that's everything that I wanted to say. **

**-Lil**


	8. ONWARDS!

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its' characters only Kura and any other OC that might show up.**

**I am going to try to write in the present tense for a change. No matter what I write it always seems to be past tense so I decided to challenge myself.**

* * *

><p>Kura woke up to Nami shaking her shoulder. "Five more minutes…" She mutters.<p>

"No. It's time to wake up!" *_Smack*_ The orange hair girl hit her _a lot_ harder than she had thought she was going to. She was about to smack her again, but bolting up right Kura yelled.

"I'm up!" Looking around Kura saw Luffy repeatedly patting Zoro's head. She could see three rips in his straw-hat.

"Zoro, get up! Let's go." Zoro slowly woke.

Groggy, Zoro asked. "Did you finish the fight?"

Quick to answer Luffy said with a smile "Yeah, also got the map and the treasure."

"Ah, I don't think I can walk yet." Zoro put a hand to his head to stop a dizzy spell.

"Obviously, if you guys can still walk, then you aren't human…"

"Why did you include me?" He almost didn't finish the question.

"You're the weirdest!"

Kura stood up, shakily at that. "Is it time to go?"

Nami mutters towards Kura's direction. "…not human…" They all ignore the girl.

"Oh yeah, I'll wake up the Chief!" Luffy turned towards where he was lying on the ground. A large group of people, all carrying weapons, appeared.

"We're the people of this village. Did the pirates stir up a fight amongst themselves? If you know anything please tell us." Nami was the first to speak.

"Oh… so you're the villagers. I think some of the pirate crew are still around here. If you want us to tell you then there isn't anything much left to tell you…"

Interrupting her one of the villagers called to the Chief. They all ran over to check on his condition. They quickly put the blame on the pirates. Luffy opened his mouth.

"Ah, sorry, I did that to the Chief." The looks on the villagers face were not happy.

"Hey, why did you tell them that kind of thing on purpose?"

"You saw me do it, right?" The question aimed at all of them.

"I know, but still that was because you had a good reason."

"I don't think they really care Nami." Then quietly "and I was hoping to get some food before we leave too…" then she sighed. The villagers raised their weapons and demanded who they are and if they were pirates. With her voice still quiet "Luffy please don't say what I think you are going to say."

"We _are_ pirates!"

"He went and said it…" Zoro laughed. "Zoro, you _do_ realize that they are running towards us _armed_, right?" He gives her a look then continues to laugh; she couldn't help but join in.

"Let's run away!" Luffy grabbed Zoro as they run pass the villagers, Nami and Kura not far behind.

"We won't let you get away!"

"We'll pay you back for what you did to the Chief!"

"Why the hell did you make the situation more complicated?" Nami demanded.

"This is a good village!" Luffy called back to her. "For their chief, for just one person they're all getting that mad! No matter what excuse we give, they'll still be mad at us!" Turning a corner Shushu ran past them and stood between them and the villagers. They tried to get him to move but he just barked back at them. The docks were now in sight.

"You know Luffy; I sometimes wonder just how much of an idiot you are…but then you go do something stupid"

* * *

><p>"I was getting pretty worried. Thanks to Shushu we barely got away. Why does it always end up this way?" Zoro slouched on Luffy's shoulder and Kura bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath.<p>

"Who cares what they think… we did what we came to do!" They stopped in front of the boat next to theirs. "Is this your boat?"

"No, I stole it from a bunch of stupid pirates."

"We have been waiting for you Thief!" The three men that Zoro and Kura had 'saved' jumped up from behind wherever it was they were hiding. "I never dreamed that we'd see this boat again in this very harbor after you stole it."

"You know them?"

"Sort of…"

"What? "Sort of"? We have a long history!"

'_These voices are…' _Kura was going to look up but she still couldn't catch her breath.

"So you have a gang now? I guess we get to teach you all a lesson." He walked over to Zoro. "Man, don't faint like a coward. Hey, hold you face up properly!" He starts to pat his head. One of the others guy were doing the same thing to Kura. They look up at the same time. They jump screaming and turn, jump into the water and start swimming away.

"Hey…it's those guys from earlier"

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's go!" While they got ready they decided to take both of the ship with them, so that Nami could leave whenever she wanted. They discussed the pirate mark on Nami's sail.<p>

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU MORONS!" The Chief, now without the armor, was standing at the edge of the dock. They stop what they are doing to listen. "I'M SORRY! I OWE YOU!" There was a smile plastered onto his face and tears coming from his eyes.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! JUST LIVE HAPPY LIVES!" The Chief said something else but they were too far to hear it.

* * *

><p>"What, you left the treasure behind! I gave you half of it didn't I? That's five million beli!"<p>

"Yeah, but since half of the village was destroyed it will take some money to repair it."

"That's my treasure!" Nami grabs Luffy and tries to force him into the water.

"Stop it! I can't swim! If you want it so badly, go and take it back!"

"How could I do that? If you ever do that again, you're dead!"

Kura and Zoro laugh at their exchange. Nami soon joined in. "What? You're laughing?"

"Shut up!" _*Bonk*_

"It doesn't hurt…"

"Hey, is there any food…?" Kura asked, her stomach asked the same thing.

"…." They all stare at her.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Luffy added. Zoro and Nami sighed and hung their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! Finally done with Buggy! I was going to keep writing but I want to start the next part in a chapter of its own.<strong>

**Please answer the poll I have on my profile. It will help me with later chapters.**

**I want to thank all the people that have review so far FirstMateShadowNinja, TheBlackSeaReaper, and TykiPyon. Along with anyone that have added this story to their favorites or story alerts. ^_^ **

**I think that's everything that I wanted to say. **

**-Lil**


	9. Enter the lieing long nose

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its' characters only Kura and any other OC that might show up.**

**Going back to past tense because that is how I write. Usopp appears! So sort T_T  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A racket caused Kura to wake from her nap. She was lying across the horizontal part of the mast sail (I have NO idea what it is called!). The commotion woke Zoro too. As usually it was Luffy complaining about being hungry which only reminded Kura that she, too, was hungry. It took awhile for Nami to finally give them some food. She was amazed that they weren't prepared to be out at sea. Kura just went back to sleep after.<p>

"Look an Island!" Luffy cried out all of a sudden, causing Kura to fall into the bottom of the boat. By the time that she got up Luffy and Zoro were already rowing towards the island.

* * *

><p>~Once they reached the island~<p>

"Is there a village here?" Luffy asked Nami, turns out she had a map.

"Yup, looks like there is a small village."

"It's been a long time since we left that village." Zoro stretched.

"Yeah…" Kura agreed.

"That's because you were sleeping the whole time. You missed that Island that we found" Luffy said with a hand on his hat.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kura said with a whiny voice.

"We tried."

"By the way, I just noticed a moment ago… What are those guys doing there?" Zoro pointed to a log on a cliff. Four guys were hiding watching them. The three shorter ones ran as soon as they were noticed.

"Don't run away!" The remaining one screamed at them. He turned back to the four pirates….I mean three pirates and partner…. He gulped and yelled "I am the great pirate fleet leader, Usopp, who is in charge of the security of this village! I'm also known as "Captain", "Captain Usopp"!" He was now standing in front of them. "It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my eighty million men are not going to forgive you!"

"You're lying right?" Nami asked.

"Waaa I've been caught!" He started freaking out, grasping his head and spinning around screaming.

"Hahahahahha! You're so funny!" Luffy started laughing at him.

"Don't underestimate me! I am a man with high self esteem and everyone calls me the "Honorable Usopp"!"

* * *

><p>~Back at the village~<p>

"_How did we end up here?" _Kura asked herself. She had spaced out after Luffy started laughing and they were now at a restaurant. _"Ooooh, look food!"_ She noticed that there was food and joined Luffy in gobbling up all the food. They both got funny looks from…well pretty much everyone.

"So, you're looking for companions and a big ship?" his answer was a muffled yup from a food full mouth of Luffy. "Sounds like a big adventure! There is only one place where you can find the stuff you want in this village, although it's not a very big ship, but it's not that small either. There is a mansion not far from this village that belongs to a wealthy family. The ship belongs to the mansion's owner."

"_This guy talks a lot…" _Kura tuned him out for a few minutes and focused on protecting her food from Luffy.

"Another plate of meat!" Luffy called.

"I want more sake!" Zoro added.

"More please!"

"Are you even listening to me!" Usopp yelled at them… Then taking another look he saw that Luffy's spot was a mess but Kura's was clean. _"Didn't they eat the same amount?"_ he had to ask. "Who do manage to eat so neatly?"

"Huh? Simple I eat normally." She refused to go be on that. Once he went back into talking about the rich girl. What? She may have not listened to every word but she got a general idea of what he was saying. It was when Nami spoke that Kura tuned back into the conversation.

"Let's forget about searching for a ship in this village. We'll go and search somewhere else." Luffy agreed right away, as long as he got more meat.

"You said earlier that you're looking for companions?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Is there somebody who wants to be our companion?"

"Let me be the captain and I'll join you" You could almost hear them all go 'are you serious?' and then 'no way is that happening'.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! I know it's been a while but I was sick, or had too much homework, or just didn't get the chance to write anything. I'll try to update soon. This chapter took 45 minutes to write so it could have been longer but I wanted to update tonight<strong>

**Please answer the poll I have on my profile. It will help me with later chapters.**

**Please review, they make me really happy ^_^ also thanks to all of the people adding this to their story alerts or favorites that also makes me happy!**

**I think that's everything. **

**-Lil**


	10. The Kind Girl and Her Mean Butler

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its' characters only Kura and any other OC that might show up.**

**I really wished I wrote this more often but I have been busy with school and I got Tales of the Abyss a little over a week ago. Over 30 hours in now… But my playstation is on the fritz and refuses to read the disk, but the disk is fine.**

* * *

><p>Usopp left not long after he was rejected. Everyone was still seated at the table. A slam of a door alerted them to three new presences.<p>

"Usopp Pirate Group…"

"…is here!" Three young boys walked over to their table. "Hey the Captain isn't here. It can't be that he's been eaten up?" They raised their toy wooden swords at the four pirates. "H-hey pirates! What did you do to our captain Usopp! Give us back our captain!"

Luffy patted his stomach. "Yum yum, what delicious meat!"

"I agree...!" Kura stated looking at the three boys. They muttered something about their captain being eaten. Kura looked over to see a look in Zoro's eyes. "Zoro you wouldn't…" She muttered. He smirked.

"Your captain…we just…**ate him**." The boys looked back and forth between Kura and Nami.

"Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Onibaba! (I think that means old witch or hag…I don't remember but that's what they call Nami) and passed out.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?" They screamed at the same time, Zoro laughed at them. Nami went on to yell "Why did you tell them those weird things?" while Kura hid in the corner with a dark cloud over her. _'Is that what I really look like?'_

* * *

><p>""It's that time again"…?" The boys finally found out what really happened.<p>

"Yup after he said that he left the shop." Zoro told them.

"Oh, so it was time to go to the mansion." One of the boys said.

_("Are you still mopping about what they said?"_

"_No." she was still hiding in the corner._

"_Really now…")_

"Mansion? The place where the sick girl lives?"

"Yup"

"Why does he go there?" Luffy asked.

"To tell lies!"

Kura snapped out of her gloom "Isn't that a bad thing to do?"

"That's not bad! It's great!"

"Huh?" They all said.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so he's a good guy."<p>

"So to restore her spirits, he's been going for a year to amuse her with made up tales?"

"Yup, "I like his nosiness". I like the captain's "cowardice". I like his "lies!""

"What kind of strong points are those?" Zoro sweat dropped.

"So the lady is feeling better already?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to the captain!"

Luffy stood up and raised his fist into the air "Alright! Then we shall go to the mansion and ask for a ship!"

Nami did not agree, "No! Didn't you just say you'd give it up?"

"Uh….this will not end well…"

* * *

><p>"Let's just go in" Luffy was already climbing over the Iron Gate.<p>

*sigh* "We can't stop him!" Nami face palmed.

"Since we can't stop him, we'll have to follow him"

"And I repeat. This will not end well!" Zoro climbed over and opened the gate for the others. He turned around to see Kura next to him. At the same time Nami looked next to her side and saw she wasn't there.

"How did you get over the fence?" he asked.

"I climbed."

"When?" Nami asked. Kura just shrugged and started walking after Luffy.

"Captain!" The boys called out to Usopp. "We brought this guy here…" He was surprised to see them all there.

"Who is that?" A short haired blond girl hanging out of a window asked Usopp.

"Oh so you're the owner of this mansion!" Luffy called over with a smile. Usopp walked over and draped an arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"These guys heard of my reputation, and traveled far to see me here. They are the new members of the Usopp Pirate Group!" Luffy flat out said that was a lie.

"We came with a request." He started.

"A request off me?" Kaya asked

"Yeah, we need a big ship…" he spread out his arms.

"What are you doing here!" A voice interrupted him. "You can't just barge into the mansion like this!" The butler, Clahador as Kaya introduced, walked over to them. Kura started glaring at him as soon as he came into view. When Kaya tried to explain he put up his hand. "You don't have to explain! I will ask you about it later." He turned the others. "Please get out! Or is there something you need to say?"

"I want a ship…"

"No way." Zoro patted Luffy on the back as Clahador noticed Usopp "You… you're Usopp. I've heard some rumors about you. The villagers talk about you all the time. The guards said…you were lurking outside the gates. What do you want here?"

"Er I heard that there's a huge mole inside the mansion! So I wanted to see it for myself."

"I see that you can certainly lie well. I have heard about your father too… You're the son of a filthy pirate. I'm not surprised that you turned out this way. But you had better stay away from my ojousama"

Luffy voiced everyone's thoughts "His dad was a pirate?"

"…Did you say filthy…?" Usopp's eyes were shadowed.

"You and the Ojousama belong to totally different worlds. Is it money that you're look for? Name your price."

Kaya was extremely angered "That's enough Clahador! Apologize to Usopp at once!"

"There is no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person! I'm just telling the truth." He turned back to Usopp. "I feel sorry for you… you hate your father don't you, because he's a "dumb treasure hunter" who deserted his family and village!"

"Clahador!"

"I won't let you say another bad thing about my father!"

"Why are you so angry? You're not very smart, are you?" He adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand. "You should have told your usual lies… and say that your real father is a travelling merchant or that you and him are not blood-related…"

"**Shut up!" **Usopp punched Clahador in the face, knocking him to the ground. Kaya covered her mouth, Luffy just stared, the three boys were caught off guard, Nami, Zoro, and Kura watched.

'_I really dislike this man.' _Kura thought to herself. _'He did that knowing that it would make Usopp mad'_ she contuined glared at the man.

"See… You're so violent! Like father, like son!"

"Shut up" it was barely a whisper but when he spoke again anger was evident in his voice. "I'm proud that my dad is a pirate! I'm proud that he was a brave warrior of the sea! You're right that I like to lie, but I'm proud of having a pirate's blood in me! I don't have to pretend that I'm not! I am the son of a pirate!"

"Oh yeah! That guy…. Now I remember!" They looked at Luffy to see what he meant.

* * *

><p><strong>There is another chapter. Ten chapters, wow. If I have time I'll write another chapter today. Yay for longer chapter!<br>**

**I guess it's kind of a cliff hanger but not really.**

**Please answer the poll I have on my profile. It will help me with later chapters.**

**Please review, they make me really happy ^_^ also thanks to all of the people adding this to their story alerts or favorites that also makes me happy!**

**I think that's everything. **

**-Lil**


	11. The Pirate Butler's Plan

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its' characters only Kura and any other OC that might show up. **

**Anyone ever notice how in the manga around when this takes place Usopp character seem way different than he is now? He seems angryer. The only time I can think of that he might be the same is are around the Water 7 arc. What do you all think?**

* * *

><p>Clahador was still seated on the ground, when he spoke everyone's attention turned from Luffy back to him. "You said Pirates are "brave warriors of the sea"? Don't twist the truth, it's because you have that kind of savage bloodline that you like to lie so much and you violence whenever you are enraged. I believe you only get close to Kaya for the money..."<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" Usopp spat at him.

"Who cares what your motive is, the fact that your father is a pirate is more than enough reason for me to kick you out!"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Usopp please stop! Please don't use violence!" Kaya pleaded with him. Usopp lowered his fist and looked over to her. "Clahador isn't a bad person... He's just concerned about me that's why he's a little extreme..."

Clahador slapped Usopp's hand away from his collar "Savages like you are not welcome here! I'll let you off this time, but I warn you don't come here again!"

"I understand. I'll leave without you telling me to. I'll never come back here again!" He yelled as he walked away.

"Captain is not that kind of person!" The one with his hair in his eyes yelled.

"Yeah stupid!" The one with the weird hair said.

"Baaaaka" the one with glasses screamed.

"Baaaaaaaka!" Luffy screamed and Zoro punched him in the head.

"Why are you screaming along with them?" Nami and Kura held back the three boys while Zoro had to hold back Luffy.

"All of you, get out of here now!"

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Nami asked as Kura started to walk away.<p>

"I'm going for a walk. This village is nice." She said not bothering to look back or stop.

"Don't get lost!" Zoro called after her.

"Yeah...you're one to talk" she muttered under her breath.

Just as she was about our of ear shot she heard one of them say "Where is Luffy?" It sounded like Nami.

Kura walked along the road and eventually came to the beach. She could see the path leading down to the water from where she was but decided to climb down the cliff. Jumping over the edge she allowed herself to free fall for a few seconds then created a blade, sticking it into the rock face to slow her decent. Once she reached the bottom she started walking along the water.

(Going to try and write in first person, so this is from Kura's point of view)

Walking along the water was starting to get boring. I had expected to see something of interest but there is nothing but rocks. Looking away from the wave I look forward. There are two people standing on the beach talking. One of them is that jerk Clahador from earlier and the other one is...some weird guy with heart shaped glasses. The one with the glasses took out some object from inside his coat. It was now that I noticed Luffy and Usopp standing at the top of the cliff. Usopp dived out of sight telling Luffy to hurry and hide.

"One...Two...Jango" The glasses guy fell backwards asleep, Clahafor stopping him with one hand. Luffy begun to lean forward and...he fell of the cliff...

"LUFFY!" I screamed running over as he hit the ground. Why do I have a feeling that I should of stayed hidden?

Usopp called down from the cliff trying to see if Luffy was alright. The glasses guy was now awake "Damn, I didn't want to kill him. Broken neck, I don't think there's any hope." Internally laughing considering that my strawhat wearing captain was made of rubber, I would of laughed out loud but maybe them thinking he was dead would be better for now. Glasses dude looked up at Usopp "What about that one? Kill him too?" I dusted off Luffy's hat, hearing him snore.

"Don't need to! No matter what he says, no one will ever believe him!" Adjusting his glasses in the odd way he does "Jango, tomorrow morning take the crew to attack the village. And destroy some houses, make it look like a pirate raid then kill Kaya." They are planing to do what! They can't be serious. Am I not here or do they think I know the whole story? "Did you hear that, Usopp-kun? It doesn't really matter, you can't affect my plan." Usopp ran off screaming. Jeez thanks for leaving me here... Luffy should be fine so just slowly crawl away with out them noticing me...

"You sure it's okay?" Jango asked Clahador.

"Don't worry, my plan wont be affected." Then he turned to me. "But she could be a problem." _Oh shit._

"What do you want to do with her?" Jango asked. I was about ready to bolt.

"Hmm... Keep her from being able to tell any one." I ran. A circle shaped blade flew past my head. _Crap crap crap!_ Bringing out my scythe I turned to face him.

"When I say one two Jango you will fall asleep..."

"Do you really think I'll fall for that?" I retort. Don't look, don't look...

"One... Two... Jango" oops... I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see that they were gone and I was tied up. Great. Looking around I saw Zoro, Nami and the three boys, whatever their names were. Creating a dagger I cut the ropes on my wrist and stood up. Luffy was starting to wake up so I kicked him.<p>

"What happened to you two?" Zoro asked as they arrived.

Muttering things like "Stupid funny-glasses guy..." "evil butler..." and other much harsher things. Luffy sat up sitting cross legged.

"Ah... I fell asleep." I snapped out of mindless muttering to ask

"Luffy what is going on? What was Clahador talking about!"

"Oh yeah! This is bad! That Butler is really a Pirate Captain!" He went on to explain that Clahador was really Captain Kuro and was planing to steal Kaya's fortune and kill her in the process.

"The Village is going to be attacked? Is that true Strawhat?"

"Yep, that's what the guy said, there's no doubt about it"

"He said that they were going to attack tomorrow morning." I added.

"Oh yeah, why were you sleeping over there anyways?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"I remember I was on top of the cliff..." he trailed off confused. The three boys were freaking out or were angry.

"So, that's why your captain ran to the village in such a hurry, to warn them!" Nami started "Well that's good, you guys are the first to know. You should escape while you can, it'll be too late when the pirates get here"

The boys agreed and ran off. "Oh no!" Luffy got a spark in his eye "We haven't bought our meat yet! Even the butcher will soon run away!"

"WHAT!" We all scream. Nami and Zoro out with a 'WTH' voice and mine with a 'oh no!' voice.

* * *

><p>We quickly hurried back to the village. Soon we saw Usopp running towards us. Were those tears in his eyes? "Hey! Hi everybody!" Then he noticed Luffy. "How can you still be alive?" We all explained that he was asleep but before he could say anything more we mentioned the coming pirates. "Warn everyone?" Did he just hide his arm behind his back? "Wahahaha what pirates! Just like all the other times, of course it was just a lie! I was just having my revenge on that butler, by making up stories about him being a pirate!"<p>

Both Luffy and I know that this is when he is lying... but why? The three boys sounded like they had lost all faith in their captain and left. Usopp stayed with us though.

All of us went back down to the beach for the night. The moon was already high in the sky when we got Usopp to explain what was going on.

"Because I used to lie all the time no one believes a word I say now!"

"Even so the fact that those pirates are going to attack, is the thruth right?" Nami asked.

"They're definitely going to attack in the morning but no one believes me! They all think tomorrow will just be another peaceful day." He stood up and yelled "Since everyone thinks that I am a liar I'll protect this village myself and prevent the pirates from attacking! In order to protect the village, then this will just become one of my lies!" (Insert long speech about how he wants to protect where he grew up...)

"You are a pretty good guy, you lied to your crew so that you can do this alone." Zoro sighed from across the fire.

"Okay I'm definitely going to butt0in on this one!" Luffy started to stretch.

"But first things first, all their treasure is mine!"

"I'll help too!" I jumped up from my spot.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really late with getting this one done... <strong>

**Please answer the poll I have on my profile. It will help me with later chapters.**

**Please review, they make me really happy ^_^ also thanks to all of the people adding this to their story alerts or favorites that also makes me happy!**

**I think that's everything. **

**-Lil**


End file.
